


the small, weird loves

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tarlos, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tk strand is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Carlos frowns, rummaging through his drawers for his favourite hoodie. He could have sworn he’d put it right here, though, come to think of it, he hasn't actually seen in in weeks.With a boyfriend like T.K., the hoodie-thief extraordinaire himself, it's not difficult to work out where it might have gone.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from tumblr - 48. “I took your hoodie, and you’re not getting it back.”
> 
> title from 'A Primer for the Small, Weird Loves' by Richard Siken

Carlos frowns, rummaging through his drawers for his favourite hoodie. He could have sworn he’d put it  _ right here _ , and he definitely doesn’t remember it being in the washing he’d just put on. He hasn’t even worn it recently - come to think of it, he doesn’t think he’s so much as seen it for a few weeks. 

He sits back on his heels and sighs. It’s not  _ that  _ important - he does have other hoodies, after all - but, well. It’s his favourite. And he’d wanted to wear it tonight. 

He hears the front door open and shut, a quick, “Hey,” reaching him from the living room. 

T.K.

Carlos smiles, listening to his boyfriend moving around the house. T.K. hasn’t officially moved in yet, but he may as well have done considering he stays at Carlos’s more often than not, and spends a good portion of his days off here. Not to mention how many of T.K.’s clothes have wound up in Carlos’s drawers and how many of Carlos’s have been...rehomed.

Wait.

Carlos’s eyes narrow. “Hey, T.K.,” he calls out, as casual as he can manage. “Do you know where my hoodie went? The blue one with purple stripes on the arms?”

The silence from the other room is deafening. Carlos grins and gets up, heading out of the bedroom to come face-to-face with the hoodie-thief extraordinaire himself, T.K. Strand. Wearing Carlos’s favourite hoodie.

Carlos folds his arms and raises an eyebrow in mock impatience, though it’s a struggle to keep from smiling. 

“Shame about your hoodie,” T.K. ventures, but he also seems to be fighting off laughter.

“Yeah,” Carlos says. “Sure you don’t know anything about it?”

T.K. shrugs, picking at the sleeve of Carlos’s hoodie. “Alright,” he says, a wicked glint in his eye. “I took your hoodie.” He steps closer, closer, so they’re not quite touching but might as well be. “And you’re not getting it back.”

They’re both grinning now, all pretence given up. Carlos doesn’t even really care about the hoodie anymore; he’s got plenty of others and, besides, he’s fairly confident in his ability to steal it back from T.K. if needs be. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Not that T.K. needs to know that. “Is that so?” he teases.

T.K. nods. “Yep,” he says, popping the p. Then, he leans forward and pecks Carlos on the lips. “It suits me better anyway.”

With one last shit-eating grin, T.K. turns and heads to the kitchenette, leaving Carlos spluttering behind him.

“Just you wait, Strand,” he calls eventually, following after him. “I’ll get that hoodie back, and then we’ll see.”

“Sure you will,” T.K. deadpans, but he winds an arms around Carlos’s waist and pulls him close, smiling at him softly. Carlos smiles back, picking some fluff from T.K.’s shoulder.

They both know Carlos is never getting the hoodie back. He doesn’t care.

(Privately, Carlos thinks it  _ does  _ look better on T.K. anyway.)

(Not that T.K. needs to know that.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos decides to take revenge of TK for his perpetual hoodie stealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr by indulgemyweirdness: Hey! For a prompt, as a follow up to TK stealing Carlos' sweater, can Carlos steal the infamous yellow sweater?

Carlos loves TK. He does. He even (secretly) loves his penchant for stealing Carlos’s clothes because they tend to be just that little bit too big and, frankly, it’s adorable to see TK almost drowning in a hoodie with the sleeves down to his fingertips. 

Unfortunately, that particular habit of TK’s has meant that practically every single one of Carlos’s hoodies has wandered off and been rehoused at the Strand household. Carlos is pretty sure that his drawers contain more of TK’s clothes than his own at this point, despite TK’s adamant denial of any sort of theft. 

Well. Two can play at that game, and Carlos is more than willing to play. 

He grabs one of TK’s hoodie from the drawer - specifically,  _ the  _ yellow hoodie. TK doesn’t wear this one often, a fact Carlos is privately glad for, as the very sight of it brings back memories of their disastrous dinner. Of course, they’re well past that relationship-wise, but he still doesn’t like the hoodie. Besides, it’s  _ yellow,  _ a colour Carlos is at best ambivalent to. 

Still, sacrifices must be made. He pulls the hoodie over his head and heads into the living room to wait for TK. It’s a little small, but it doesn’t look too ridiculous, and it’s more about getting his point across than receiving marks for style anyway.

It’s not too long before he hears keys in the lock, and it takes a lot of effort for him to school his face into a more neutral expression before TK walks in. 

“Hey,” he calls, not looking up from his phone. 

“Hey.”

The door shuts and Carlos hears TK’s footsteps coming towards him before stopping suddenly in their tracks. He glances up, having to fight off another round of giggles as he sees TK’s confused expression.

“What’s up?” he asks as nonchalantly as possible.

TK frowns. “Is that..?” He trails off, gesturing at Carlos.

Carlos raises an eyebrow, pointing to the hoodie. “This? Found it in one of the drawers.”

“Right, but it’s -”

“Yours?” Carlos says, dropping all pretence and staring pointedly at TK - or, rather, at TK’s own hoodie, which is in fact Carlos’s.

TK flushes and grins almost apologetically. “Touché,” he admits, coming to sit next to Carlos. “Though, I was going to say it’s too small for you.”

“Unfortunately, all of the hoodies in my size have mysteriously disappeared,” he replies drily, wrapping an arm around TK’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

“Funny, that.”

“Yeah.”

TK smiles up at him and Carlos can’t help but smile back. At the end of the day, he knows he achieved the square root of nothing tonight, and that TK will still take full advantage of his access to Carlos’s wardrobe. But he’s not complaining. It was worth it, if only to see the look on TK’s face when he walked in. 

And he definitely  _ doesn’t  _ complain when, a few days later, some of his hoodies ‘mysteriously’ reappear. ‘Course, it’s only a matter of time before they go missing again, but Carlos will take what he can get. 

(The yellow hoodie is never seen again after that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me/prompt me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
